The present invention relates to a support group for mounting an instrument and/or control device carrier assembly and/or an electric interconnection group for the control devices and/or instruments of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
As is well-known, at present time the instrument carrier assembly, the various electric control devices, the electric interconnection group for the various instruments, control devices and accessory elements (which interconnection group comprises a printed circuit board carrying the various fuse carriers), the ignition switch, the steering lock device, etc., are mounted separately on the vehicle as it is assembled on the assembly line. This gives rise to various disadvantages, such as the relatively long time required to assemble the components on the assembly line, and the impossibility to carry out preliminary testing of the components, etc.